


All you have to do is stay.

by ladynoir13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off a song, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Identity Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Reveal, adrien and marinette find out, goes into reveal, pre-reveal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: “Please all you have to do is stay. I only want some of your time” he told her.Short one shot with inspiration from the song stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara. Of course its also another identity reveal like no ones ever done that before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So just a short one shot this time. I recommend listening to the song Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara to get the full affect. also I own nothing and this is fluffy and I tried to be cute

“Pound it” chat noir and ladybug yelled out bumping each other’s fist. “Good job chaton! I’ll see you tomorrow night for patrol.” She smiled waving goodbye to and turned to leave the Eifel tower. But before she could even reach her yoyo chat grabbed her by the wrist. “Wait…” She looked back raising an eyebrow at him. His face looked distraught and he looked away from her. “Chat is something wrong?” she asked worried.

“No nothing’s wrong…..not really.” He replied still looking down. At that moment both of their miraculouses beeped. 

“Well if nothing’s wrong I really should be going chaton” she started to pull away from him. “No please just stay a minute” he begged finally looking her in the eyes. She could see the loneliness and pain in his eyes. She bit her lip looking away from him. “The clock is ticking were running out of time your hands on mine I need you to let go”. Another beep from both was heard.

She was starting to wavier. She really was worried for chat but their time was running out and she didn’t want him to see her. Ladybug was worried him finding out who she was would make him disappointed. Not that he really could ever be disappointed in finding out who she was. But she didn’t realize that.

She looked up at him and her heart nearly stopped. The look he was giving her….like she was the most important thing to him, to his survival. “I don’t want to spend the night alone….” 

Taking a deep stuttering breath in “chaton….” “Please all you have to do is stay. I only want some of your time” he told her. “ I could give you a thousand reasons why we shouldn’t do this” she looked away from him knowing she was slowly giving in. chat gently touched her face bringing it forward again to look at him “ and I could give you a million reasons why we should” he said in response.

She stared deep into his eyes. Was she really going to do this? Reveal herself to him? She knew this would happen one day she just didn’t think it would be this early on. But the way he had looked at her had already made the choice. Her mind made up she nodded her head “okay I’ll stay…..but just for a little bit”.

A smile as bright as the sun broke out on his face “thankyou bugaboo”. Her breath caught in her throat she had never seen him smile like that before. She could also feel her face heating up “n-no problem chaton!” she stuttered. 

They both heard another beep and finally ladybugs transformation fell to reveal the girl under the mask. Chats eyes widen as he whispered breathlessly “Marinette”. Marinette looked at him in shock “you know me?” “Yes I do princess” he bowed as his transformation fell to reveal himself.

“Adrien!” Marinette squeaked out turning redder then a ladybug. She slapped her hand over mouth embarrassed. He smiled at her again making her feel faint. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in as she turned to run away from him. 

“No stay!” he reached out quickly wrapping his arms around her. She squeaked again. “Please stay I’m so happy it’s you” he whispered softly in her ear. “I I o-okay!” she squealed out. She could hear Adrien chuckle behind her. Marinette felt like she could die. She was embarrassed but extremely happy. 

They stood there watching the sun set for a few minutes before she decided to speak up. “Adrien” she said softly putting her hand on his arm. “Yea?”. “I’m glad it’s you too”. She heard him let out a sigh of relief. Marinette giggled slightly. “Thank you Marinette” he said hugging her closer. “For what?” she asked turning to looking at him. “For staying even though you could have left”.

“Oh chaton id never leave you” she smiled at him. His heart beat faster, he could feel his face heating up, he leaned in closer to her their lips centimeters apart “Forgive me but I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time my lady” he closed the distance and softly kissed her. And she kissed him back because she too had been waiting to do this for a long time as well. And all she had to do was stay for it to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Also for anyone who reads my other stories I'm working on the next chapter for Goddamit Adrien and should be up soon. And a price worth paying should have its next chapter up with in a week. Also I don't know if anyone likes Voltron as well but I'm writing something for that too and itll be posted in a week or so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
